


relax, you're too tents

by crunchrapsupreme



Series: eremarco week 2015 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camping, EreMarco Week, EreMarco Week 2015, Gags, M/M, Tent Sex, kind of?? marco uses his hand to make eren tone down the porn star moans ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchrapsupreme/pseuds/crunchrapsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring break is ultimately one of the most anticipated times of any college kid’s life.</p>
<p>Spending spring break in the middle of the fucking woods in sticky, humid weather with tents the size of public restroom stalls is not exactly the ideal way to spend it, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	relax, you're too tents

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i actually googled 'tent puns' to make the title of this fic
> 
> written for day 6: mountains/adventures??? are they camping in the mountains?? who knows. as u can see im using these prompts extremely loosely lmao
> 
> also i have a [tumblr](http://www.crunchrapsupreme.tumblr.com)

Spring break is ultimately one of the most anticipated times of any college kid’s life.

Spending spring break in the middle of the fucking woods in sticky, humid weather with tents the size of public restroom stalls is not exactly the ideal way to spend it, though.

“Jean, you _ass_ , you took one of the poles to my tent to build _yours_.”

“Fuck off, I did _not_!”

“Yes you did! My supplies were sitting right next to you and one of my fuckin’ poles is gone!”

“Eren, I swear to god - ”

“Hey!” Marco interrupts, shoving a tent pole into Eren’s chest. “Stop fighting, okay?”

Eren seems to melt under Marco’s gaze, and Jean snorts and mutters under his breath about how Marco’s got Eren completely dick whipped, _god_. Then again, it’s hard _not_ to melt under Marco’s gaze, even if you don’t know him like Eren does. Marco can go a restaurant and drop his fork on the floor, and in the process of apologizing and asking for a new one, get himself a free damn dessert. How he does it, no one has a clue.

Armin comes over to Jean’s tent, half built and sagging to the ground, and purses his lips before digging the instructions out from his back pocket. “Still don’t need these?”

His voice is teasing, and Eren snorts quietly when Jean mutters under his breath before snatching the small folded up piece of paper. Connie, Reiner, Sasha, Mikasa, and Bertholdt already have their tents set up, creating a nice, but lopsided circle around the makeshift fire pit Reiner threw together. Thank god for boy scouts, Eren thinks as he finishes securing the tent with Marco’s help.

The sun is hot and sweltering, beating down on them relentlessly, and when Eren glances over, he swallows dryly as he sees Marco’s shirt sticking to his chest and back with sweat, and when he shoves a hand through his hair, little pieces stick up adorably, and Marco grins as he catches Eren’s gaze.

“We did it,” He says, coming over and placing an arm around Eren’s shoulders as he looks over their sad but sturdy excuse for a tent. His arm is heavy and too warm, wrapped around him, but Eren still shivers at the touch, only turning away when he hears Jean fake-gagging at them. God, _he’s_ one to talk, he practically sucked Armin’s tongue right out of his mouth during the long ass car ride up here.

After the rest of the tents are put up (aka, Jean’s, because he can’t construct a tent to save his life), the sun is starting to set, hanging low within the trees, and they all plop down around the fire pit as Reiner sets it aflame, and then marshmallows and beer are being passed around.

“Sorry, I forgot to bring roasting sticks,” Reiner says, popping an uncooked marshmallow in his mouth. “Feel free to find a twig and use that, though.”

“Gross!” Sasha cries, sticking her tongue out. “They could be bug infested!”

Reiner just shrugs, passing the bag of marshmallows around. When it gets to Eren, he shoves probably five in his mouth, and Connie laughs so hard he chokes when Eren tries to suggest playing chubby bunny. He’s quickly shot down, and when he looks over to Marco, his cheeks stuffed with sugary sweetness, Marco laughs and hands him a bottle of beer to wash it down.

“I’ll play chubby bunny with you, later tonight,” Marco whispers, quiet enough so that only Eren can hear it. “Just me and you, yeah?”

Eren’s face goes crimson, and he makes a small noise before chugging the rest of his beer and holding his hand out for another one. Whoever smacked the ‘sweet, innocent, boy-next-door’ label onto Marco _clearly_ didn’t know him very well.

Also, ever since they started setting up camp in the sweltering sun, sweat dripping off of Marco’s face and flushing his cheeks, Eren hasn’t been able to think about anything else but his _need_ to touch and be touched since. Marco seems to have the same thoughts, if the glint in his eye and the possessive way he’s gripping Eren’s knee is anything to go by.

Everyone’s mostly tired and worn out from the long drive, so they all call it a night not even an hour later, the air still sticky with heat but slowly beginning to cool down. Eren knows it’s not going to get much cooler in the tent, though, but he’s completely willing to work with that. Especially since Marco’s grinning at him like a fool, waggling his eyebrows as the rest of the tents zip up, calls of “goodnight’s!’ echoing around until everyone finally goes silent.

Eren crawls into the tent first, Marco quick to follow, and as soon as the flap is zipped up completely, Eren’s already got his shirt off, shakily working on the button of his shorts because _god_ , he’s been thinking about this _all day_. The car ride was long enough, and he couldn’t even _sit_ next to Marco. Since Marco was one of the tallest, he got designated passenger seat privileges to accommodate his legs, and Eren was stuck sitting next to Connie, which is fine in all honesty, except for the fact that Connie fell asleep not two minutes into the trip and ended up drooling all over Eren’s shoulder. Drool is only cute when it’s Marco’s, okay?

Fuck. Jean’s right. He _is_ dick whipped.

Eren’s startled out of his thoughts when he feels Marco mouthing at his neck, right below his ear, the place that makes him tremble the most, and Eren’s already turning to liquid beneath Marco’s wandering hands. Marco still has his shirt on, which is completely unfair, to be honest, so Eren tugs insistently at the hem until Marco chuckles and sits back to tug his shirt off. When Eren reaches out to touch, running his hands up Marco’s chest, he’s still slightly sticky with sweat, and Eren sucks in a sharp breath when Marco grips his chin firmly, bringing him into a kiss.

“Think you can be quiet for me?” Marco asks against his lips, and Eren whimpers, palming himself through his boxers. “We don’t wanna wake anyone up, yeah?”

Eren just nods helplessly, and Marco grins before flipping Eren over so he’s face down, and Eren’s immediately biting at the sleeping bag, fisting the material in his fingers as Marco tugs his boxers down, parts his cheeks lewdly.

“Up,” Marco commands, patting Eren’s thighs. “Get up on your knees for me, babe.”

Eren feels himself obeying without even thinking, and god, he fucking loves it when Marco takes the reins. He loves when Marco knows what he wants and just _gets it_.

He hears Marco shuffling around, digging in their bags for supplies, and Eren can’t help it when he reaches down between his legs and strokes himself. He can’t stop the quiet groan that escapes his lips, and when Marco turns back to him and sees what he’s doing, he _tsk’s_ and grabs Eren’s wrist, pulling his hand away and twisting it behind his back.

“Couldn’t wait a few seconds, could you?” Marco teases, his voice low, and Eren wiggles his ass in invitation, making a frustrated noise when Marco laughs at him before releasing his hand in order to squeeze some lube onto his fingers.

Eren’s so horny it’s _unreal_ , and he trembles as Marco easily slips a finger inside, and then two, fucking him open nice and slow, the crook of his fingers just enough to have Eren panting through his nose, his face shoved into the sleeping bag as he tries to stay quiet. God knows the hell he’d have to deal with if he woke any of the others up with his porn star moans.

When Marco rubs right into his prostate, though, Eren can’t help the broken noise that escapes him in surprise, and Marco shushes him quickly, but continues to tease his sweet spot like the masochist he is.

“Shh,” Marco says, leaning down to bite gently at the nape of Eren’s neck, squeezing a third finger in and twisting deeper, relishing in the way Eren’s whole body shakes. “You feel ready?”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Eren manages, “Get in me _now_ , you fuckin’ tease.”

Marco laughs at that, light and warm, and Eren feels his chest expand with something he can’t really explain, but he doesn’t have much time to dwell on it because Marco’s pushing inside of him, and once he’s bottomed out, Eren can feel the rough material of the shorts he never took off, pressed against his ass, and the fact that Eren’s completely nude while Marco isn’t is weirdly _hot_. Makes Eren feel even more vulnerable than he is already, face down with his ass is the air.

When Marco starts fucking him in earnest, Eren’s so _full_ , so warm all over, and the tent is so fucking hot. He can feel sweat dripping off his skin, and his face is flushed down to his neck, and _god_ , Marco’s cock is hitting him _right there_ , and Eren can’t help it when he starts making pitiful little noises of want, the sounds escaping no matter how hard he bites at the sleeping bag below him.

He gasps when Marco grips him around the waist with one arm, while bringing his other hand up to curl over his mouth, successfully muffling his noises, and Eren’s eyes roll back as he pants loudly into Marco’s palm. His cries aren’t completely silenced, but the slight sting of Marco’s fingers digging into his cheek as he gags him sends a wicked thrill through Eren’s body, and when Marco licks at his shoulder, panting into his skin slick with sweat, Eren just arches his back and opens his legs further, spreading himself more.

“God, you’re so fucking _tight_ ,” Marco moans, and Eren whines into Marco’s hand, intentionally squeezing around Marco’s cock just to hear the taller boy cry out in pleasure, and Eren wants to laugh because Marco was concerned about _him_ staying quiet, when Marco himself is about to wake up the whole damn campground.

Marco pulls out right before he comes, and then quickly jerks himself until he’s spilling all over Eren’s back. Marco has this _thing_ , where he literally loves to come everywhere  _but_ inside of Eren, and Eren remembers Marco telling him once how much he loves the curve of his spine, the dip of his lower back and how it seems to arch so fucking perfectly. It was just a matter of time before Marco dirtied that part of him up too.

When Eren whines helplessly into Marco’s hand, Marco finally pulls his hand away and turns Eren onto his back, taking in the boy’s flushed face, the small crescent shaped indents in Eren’s cheek from Marco’s nails gripping him tight. Marco leans down, and Eren’s arms immediately wrap around him, legs parting as Marco slides his thigh in between, and he kisses Eren breathless as he lets the boy rut against his leg like a dog in heat. It doesn’t take long for him to come, what with Marco fucking his mouth with his tongue and also kneading his ass with both hands, and when he releases between them, he shoves his head in Marco’s shoulder and bites at the skin there to try and keep himself as quiet as possible. Which, admittedly, isn’t all that quiet.

After they catch their breath, Marco reaches over and grabs his shirt to wipe them off, and once they’re moderately clean, they slip into the sleeping bag, and Eren shoves insistently at Marco’s shoulder, says sleepily,

“I wanna be the big spoon tonight.”

Marco grins, kisses the corner of Eren’s mouth once more before shuffling and turning until he’s on his side and Eren can happily latch onto his back, wrapping his arms around Marco’s waist and burying his nose between Marco’s shoulder blades.

And in the morning, when Connie and Reiner give them both disgustingly knowing looks, well, Marco is only a little bit embarrassed. Only a little.

 

 


End file.
